Bumping into Love
by Charlottelovesshadesofgrey
Summary: Hi...In this story, Ana is from Germany and she's just on a vacation in the US...outside a shop someone is bumping into her...and so it began...love at first sight...sorry for the bad summery, I am not good at it, but please still read it :) Have fun :D
1. Chapter 1

I never dreamed of finding true love, especially not on a 2 week vacation in the USA. But I guess if you don't expect things to happen, they happen. Just like this time.

I ran outside the door of the shop I just bought that dress in and my new clutch bag fell down. So I wanted to pick it up but then I felt something rather hot running down my back, all over my new dress. At the same time I felt someone crashing into me. I almost fell over. I looked up and tried to stand straight again and I looked into the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. Such a deep shade of gray. I was lost in them. After a few seconds of rude staring I also saw the person around these eyes. I almost felt guilty for staring but then I saw that his man was also starring at me. I saw him, he look gorgeous. Tall, I would say about 9 feet tall and strong looking and with his head full of this reddish hair, he just look breathtaking. And I stood there, in my new dress that original color was royal blue but now it was more like blue brown due to the spilled coffee. Finally I found my voice again and said to the unknown man:"Oh I am sorry." The mysterious male looked at me and found his manners again, he smiled and said:"Oh no, don't be sorry, I am the one who needs to apologize for this mess I've created. I ruined your pretty dress." I just looked at him and couldn't believe what kind of voice he had. It was that kind of voice that makes you weak, at least it made me weak. "I am Christian by the way", he extended his hand and waited for me to shake it. "Uhmmm pleasure to meet you Christian, I am Ana", I replied shaking his hand. "How can I make it up to you?" he asked, smirking. He had caught me staring at him and his beautiful mouth. "You don't need to make it up...I just need to find something to wear now for tonight", I said, looking around trying to make up my mind and find a solution.

"But I insist on making it up to you, what about I'll buy you a new dress? I just have to tell me the occasion and we'll go and find one".

"No, I can't take that offer, it's very kind don't misunderstand me, but I only have an hour left and then I have to meet the others."

"You can take that offer, I will take you shopping right now, don't worry about anything, just tell me where you need to be and what time and I promise you'll be there".

"Ok, thank you very much. I need to be at 7 pm in front of the New York Marriton Downtown."

"Alright then, we better get started. This is my car and my driver, Taylor. He will bring us to our destination. What do you think of Vera Wang? Taylor take us to Vera Wang please"

"I like Vera Wang, I will never wear it, I can't afford it. Please don't go to Vera Wang, you don't have to, Christian."

"I bet you look stunning in Vera Wang, don't worry about money. Please. Tell me something about yourself please, like who are the others you've mentioned?"

"Ok, but nothing to expensive please. I wouldn't make me feel good. So the others, as you described them, are my two cousins and my uncle. I am here with them on a trip through the East US. New York is just a two day stop actually."

"Wow, the East US, sounds good. Where are you headed next?"

"To a family gathering in Ohio I think, but I am not so sure. Normally this would be just an only-boys-trip. But I am the only one apart from my uncle who speaks English properly and so they kind of had to take me with them. Do you live here in NY?"

"Family gathering? But you don't sound American or English. Where are you from? I am lucky they had to bring you too", he says with a wicked smile."And don't live in NY. I have an apartment here, but I live in Seattle."

"Should I be offended that I don't sound American or English or is this a good thing that I am not?" I lick my dry lips, something about this man drives me insane, but I can't put my finger on it. "So you are on business here in NY, what do you do for a living then? And it must be a pretty good job if you can replace a 50-dollar dress with a Vera Wand dress." I smirk at him. Don't think I am a little girl you can tell lies to get them into your bed, I think to myself and my smirk get bigger. I have to bite my lip so I don't start laughing at him.

"Oh no, don't be offended Ana, it was more like a state of fact. You don't sound nor behavior like and American. You actually apologized for something you haven't done. And not many people would do that. I own a company, that's what I do. It's pretty good, so don't worry I can afford a new Vera Wang and maybe even some new shoes if you're lucky." Christian winks at me. I can't believe it and what I can't believe either is that it's making me squirm in my place. I look at him and say"Even a new pair of shoes if I am lucky. And what exactly would I have to do to be lucky? As you would say it? To be clear, I am not that kind of girl." I start staring out the window.

He gasps "I would never think that you would be such a kind of girl. I apologize for making you think that. I really am sorry. Ok?" He says hopefully. I look at him and kind of meld because of the look in his eyes, he really looks sorry. "Ok, you're forgiven", I say with a small smile.

He exhales loudly and smiles at me. "You never answered the question where you from...so do I have to start guessing?"

"No, and sorry for not answering it, I am from Germany, Bavaria to be honest."

"How does it come that you speak English so good?"

"I went to a language school and I wanted to become an English teacher. Tell me something about yourself"

The car stops and Taylor gets out and opens my door. I smile up at him and get out of the car. Christian is by my side immediately and takes my hand. It surprises me but I don't take it out of his hand. We start walking into the store.

"What are your plans for tonight? So we can decide on the dress. We have like 30 minutes left, so we better hurry don't you think?"

"Ok, I wouldn't want to make them wait for me. They never mentioned their plans, they just said, where a nice dress so I suppose we're going to see a play and then have dinner and maybe party a bit. But I am not sure, so nothing to formal but nothing to sexy either ok?"

"Ok, let's go and find someone to help us", he says with a smile I believe him. Christian has something, I don't know. It's like we've know each other for a long time.

We decide on a simple yet stunning black dress, strapless with is ending in the middle of my upper leg. As I try it on and get of the dressing room, Christian's slightly pop out a little bit. I smile at that thought.

We end up on the dress, some rather sexy black lace underwear in which he insists on buying me and some really high black heels. And to complete the outfit, a new black clutch purse.

As we go out of the shop and right into the car. He looks at me and says:"I don't feel sorry anymore for spilling my cup of coffee over your dress. You look stunning Ana."

I start blushing witch makes Christian smile. Oh boy, that's a powerful smile. "Thank you Christian for everything today."

I we stop at front of the Hotel and I can see my uncle and my two cousins, all dressed up in suits. Good thing I have my new dress on. I am about to get out of the car, but Christian stops me. His face is just inches away from mine "Don't forget your clothes Ana." "Oh yes, thank you", I said disappointed. I get out of the car. Christian is at my side again, he looks down at me and says" I don't want to let you go. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you have dinner with me?" Christian asks. I just stand there, not knowing what to say. Suddenly I have to smile. "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you". He looks at me and smiles one of his breathtaking smiles. "Ok, thank you. So when and where?""Ummm" I look in the direction where my family is standing "I have a problem" I say to Christian and look straight into his beautiful gray eyes. "What problem? How can we fix it?", he says without hestiation. "I don't know when I have time to go to dinner with you or how long we even stay here in New York City", I answer him. I can see it in his eyes, he is thinking about a plan for us to have dinner, then he speaks up "You know what, you will go to the play with your folks, and I will wait for you. We meet up at 11:30 pm here in your Hotel in the Lobby. Then we can have dinner, a midnight dinner if you will." He's looking so sure of himself and I have to agree this is a good plan, so I say:" Ok, let's meet at 11:30 pm here. I have to get rid of my folks though. I'll think of something, they wanted to have an all boys trip at night anyway, so I'll just leave and tell them to have a great night without me. This should be working." I smile up at him. He looks satisfied and I do too. But it's time to say goodbye, at least for now. I turn around and walk to my folks thinking how lucky I was that he spilled coffee all over me.

CPOV

I was rushing towards the car, not having time to just drink my coffee in the coffee shop. I hated it. And then some random person is there and I don't see her and just drip my coffee. Great, now I don't even have coffee and it's such a shitty day. But then the girl looks at me and I suddenly think, hey, this might not be such a shitty day anymore. I see those big blue eyes, the long lashes, the full rosy looking lips and the brown wavy hair. She looks stunning. I help her up and she apologizes for not looking. Can you believe it. I ran into this girl and she apologizes. I can't believe it. I start looking at her fully, she is curvy, all in the right places. Long, very long legs witch looks stunning in that royal blue dress she's wearing. But at her back, the dress isn't blue anymore, it's like some sort of brown, not very nice looking to be honest. I want to buy her a new dress. And I tell her that. She doesn't want a new dress witch is kind of confusing, she just says that she will find something on her own and it doesn't matter. I insist on buying her a new one and I know just the right place where we can find a new one. I finally convince her to get into my car so I can buy her that new dress. She tells me we just have an hour and the she needs to be in downtown. Ok, great, not much time. I ask her about Vera Wang, and thank god, she likes the designs but doesn't wear it because she can't afford it, but I can. I take her to Vera Wang, all the way to the shop we talk. She tells me she is here on vacation with her uncle and her two cousins and she is just stopping by here in NYC. I knew from the moment I saw her that she wasn't from America or the UK, she's from Germany, actually Bavaria. I know, they built great cars there. She also tells me that her uncle and her cousins kind of didn't have a choice to bring her, because she is good and English and apparently none of them is. I am glad they had to bring her, really glad. Now we are at the store, I take her in and I see this fabulous dress there. It looks like it was made for Ana. It's black, sleeveless and just long enough to be decent. She tries it on and I am waiting for her to come out of the changing room. She walks out and it takes my breath away. We have to take it, no matter what. But unfortunately nothing of her stuff goes with that black dress, so we buy everything new. She doesn't want it and I can tell she is very uncomfortable, but then she sees this small simple black yet stunning clutch bag and she's in love with it immediately, so at the end, it's not so bad that we bought all the stuff. I, on the other hand, fell in love with the black lace underwear set I found. I insist she tries it on and I also insist on buying it for here. Her cheeks turned bright red as she accepted it. It was funny to see. So we leave the store with here old stuff in a bag and she's wearing all the new the new stuff. The black strapless dress, her new 3 inch black high heels, the new lace underwear and her new little black clutch bag. She looks even more stunning than before, if it was even possible. We get back into the car and again we talk all the way to the hotel. When we arrive, neither of us wants to get out, but she sees here folks waiting for her, so she is about to leave. I turn to face her with my whole body, I am just a few inches away. She is, aware of it or not, leaning into me as well. When we are just inches apart, she has that "kiss-me-look" on her face. I am about to kiss her but then regain composure again. I just tell her not to forget her bag with the old stuff. I want to kiss her, badly but I don't. She looks disappointed and just takes her bag and gets out of the car. I also get out of the car, standing again next to her. She is about to go away, so I put my hand on her arm. She looks back, I say" I don't want to let you go. Will you have dinner with me?" She looks confuesd and suddenly she is smiling like I've never seen it. To my good hopes, she agrees but the again her face falls. She tells me that she has a problem, she doesn't know how long they gonna stay in NYC. I have to come up with a plan, fast. And so I do. "What about tonight? We can have dinner tonight". She looks at me as if I have lost my mind. Yes I know she is going out with her folks, I haven't forgotten. "I'll wait for you here, you come back, say 11:30 pm and I'll be waiting for you here in your Hotel in the Lobby, Then we can have dinner, a midnight dinner if you like." I look hopeful into her deep blue eyes. And with a smile, she agrees to this plan. I smile at her and I am again about to kiss her. But I don't, knowing her folks are waiting and all looking into our direction. I tell her to leave and we will see each other tonight. Now I just have to wait and see...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you for reading my story here and for also reading my other story "Teddy only wants Daddy". I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I had some sort of writers block. This chapter is just a small one, and I hope it will keep you happy while I am off writing another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Ana's folks. The rest belongs the E.

Ana POV

What have I gotten myself into? I don't know. But I can't stop smiling. I am on my way to a Broadway Show together with my folks. They asked my what guy it was that I came with and I just told them that I had met him and he spilled his coffee all over me. So we shared a car to get me here. Good thing about men, especially my folks, they don't notice if you wear different clothes or not. So now I am sitting here, watching "Wicked" or at least trying to. I can't stop thinking about those gray eyes. They seem to look right through me, right into my soul, me deepest secrets and emotions. Christian. Hmmm...I like the sound of my voice when I say his name. "Christian..."...ooops...I said it out uncle is giving me weird looks. He has this look on his face saying "Great two days in New York and she is even more nuts than before!". I have to be careful not to burst out laughing because of his expression. But then I think about what will happen at 11:30. Will he be there or will he chicken out. I hope not.

Thank good the show is almost over. Now I have to come up with an excuse to go back to the hotel. Hmmmm..."So, what's up next? Any ideas?" my uncle asks. The boys look at each other and you can see that they're thinking the same: PARTY PARTY, but then they look at me and the expressions vanishes. They always think that they can't have fun when I am around. Good for me now. "You know what? I am just gonna grab a cab and go back to the hotel. But you guys should go out and party. You deserve it. We meet up tomorrow morning 9 am to have breakfast. Ok?" I ask them. "Yes!", they all say together. Ok, plan getting rid of folks is going, now all I need is cab. Ok ok ok...where is a cab when you need one? In all movies it's like yellow cabs everywhere, and in real life New York now cabs nowhere. OK, great, I'll wait, I have like 30 minutes left before he will show up. Yes! I got a cab, I got a cab! I smile to myself after waiting for nearly 10 minutes to get one. Now there is some traffic jam and I have to wait again. Great, just great. 10 minutes left. Hurry up cab.

Just as it turns 11:28 I run into the Lobby. I have to catch my breath first but then I see him. He is already waiting, sitting in one of those huge lounge chairs, reading something on his Blackberry. He looks up and sees me. He, the good looking, tall guy. Me, the now sweaty little girl from Germany. But hey, maybe it's good to be so different. He approaches me and kisses my cheek: "Hello Ana. I almost thought you would ditch me", he smiles at me. "No, I just had to run so I would be here on time." "I am glad you could make it. Shall we have our dinner now? I must tell you again, you look fabulous in that dress", he grines at me. I feel my cheeks getting hot so I just nod to answer his questions. He leads me into the restaurant, which should be closed at this time of the night. I turn around and ask him:"Shouldn't be the restaurant closed? I mean it's like almost midnight and stuff. Is it ok to be here?" He starts laughing at me and I almost get mad. He notices that his laughter is pissing me off, so I stops abruptly. "I am sorry. You're right, normally it's closed, but they made an exemption tonight, just for so. Please enjoy it. Ok?" He waits until I take my seat and then he sits across from me. In the middle of an empty restaurant on a table with roses and candles. Oh boy...what to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading this story. Please review, it keeps me motivated :)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to E L James

Chapter 4:

Ana POV:

We were sitting in this empty restaurant, alone, nobody but our waiter. The room was beautiful and so was the table. White tablecloths, roses, he's gone all out. As I sit there, I just have to look at him. He is really hot. I just have to think it. Those eyes. It's like he sees straight into my soul. He shows so much emotions over his eyes. His eyes are the window into his soul, I can see it. The way he looks at me, like is is going to eat me or do much better things. God, I have to stop this. "What?" Christian asks as he sees me blush. "Oh, nothing I just thought about something. The room looks lovely, don't you think?" I try to not answer. "It does look lovely, not as lovely as you though"...ok I am going to blush all night long if he keeps this up. "So tell me everything about you Ana"...

Christian and I talk for hours and hours about everything...from where he is from and what he does to what he likes for lunch and all that stuff. He on the other hand wants to know what scar I have on my throat. "It's just a little part of my history"..that's all I told him. "I'll tell you one day but it's not a part of my life I like to revisit"...For now, he is satisfied with that answer. It was 3 am, the waiter had left like an hour ago, it was just us two. Suddenly he pulls out his phone and turn on Whitney Houston "I have nothing". "Would you like to dance Ana?", he asks. "I would love to". He gives me his hand and pulls me up, right to his body, so I am flush against him. We drank so much wine, I am almost a bit tipsy. "I am not a good dancer Christian", I tell him honestly. "Doesn't matter, I am a good dancer", he smiles down at me. So I lean my head on his chest and just enjoy it. He dances so good. We are swaying and moving with the song. The music ends and Christian is trying to get me back to my seat. As I am tipsy I am clumsy as well. So my red wine is landing on Christian white dress shirt. It all goes so fast and I am shocked. I look at Christian's face he looks kind of pissed but then he looks in my face. I am trying not to laugh but I can't help it anymore. I burst into a full laughter. After a minute or two he can't keep his straight face. He starts to laugh too. "Ok, thank you very much Ana", he says with a smirk on his face. "I am sorry Christian, let me try to wash it out ok?" I ask him. I have absolutely no clue how to get red wine out of white dress shirt, but hey, I can try. "Where exactly do you want to try and wash it out? Here in the restaurant?", he asks smiling. "No, I have a room in this hotel and we're gonna try to wash it out in my bathroom" "Really? I get to be in your hotel room? On the first date? That's not what I thought of you", he is laughing at me. I look at him stunned for even thinking something like this. I mean I told him in the car that I am not that kind of girl. I'll just ignore it. "So lets go, shall we?", I stand up. He takes my hand and I have this weird feeling in my tummy. After a couple of minutes of walking, talking and laughing we are finally at my room door. I open my door and step into the room. Christian hesitates, but I tug at his hand and he is right in the middle of my room. "Take your shirt of". "Excuse me?" I start to laugh. "Take it of so I can try to get the red wine out of it. Clean up your mind Mr. Grey". I give him a wink. He looks sort of mortified but eventually he takes his shirt off. Boy, he works out. I can see all the tones abs. To be honest, I want to lick his abs, right here right now. But I restrain myself, I can't simply do it. He gives his shirt to me and I walk into the bathroom. Weirdly, he follows me. So am in my bathroom, slightly tipsy with a shirtless amazing hot guy, trying to get the red wine out of his shirt. I try it for a couple of minutes, but it only seems to get worse. Now I am the one who is mortified. I look up at him and he starts laughing. Bastard. "What?" I ask him. "You look cute how you try to clean my shirt. But I think you killed it, really. It gotten worse" He tries not to laugh and fails miserably. I look at him and I can't keep a straight face. I start laughing too. I am sitting in a Vera Wang dress in my hotel room on the bathroom floor and can't stop laughing. We laugh so hard, Christians joins me on the floor. Our heads are just a few inches apart. I feel him looking at me. As I look up at him, he stares into my eyes. Everything goes into slow motion. His head is going towards mine, just before he is touching me, I close my eyes and wait. Then his lips are on mine. Slowly but then more forcefully. A shy simple kiss turns into some hot make out session. My hands are in his hair and his hands are circling me. I have to stop it. "Christian stop" I say as I try to breath. He stops, looks at me and says:"Ok, sorry..oh..."..."Don't be sorry. It just is to fast. Why don't we get up and I don't know. Talk. That's good, we don't know each other yet." I smile at him and he looks convinced. So he stands up and pulls me to my feet. "I'll change into something more comfy if that's ok with you." "All right, I'll see you in a few". I change into my PJ's and go out of the room. He is lying on my bed. He got rid of his shoes and socks, so he's just in his pants, that's all. He looks so yummy. I crawl onto my bed. He turns and smiles. "You look beautiful, even without makeup. Your even more beautiful without it". I smile at him."Ok, where were we before you got me tipsy?" I ask him...

We talk for an hour or so, then I don't know a thing. I think I feel asleep and so did Christian. As I wake up in the morning he is lying next to me. We're spooning, his hands are around me. I feel good. I feel safe.

I feel him waking up behind me. I turn around. He looks so adorable. "Did I fall asleep? I am so sorry." "It's ok. Don't worry. I have to get up, I don't know what's planed for today" I tell him. He stretches, looks at me and says:"Can we spend the day together? I can show you around New York. Do all that fun stuff. You can introduce me to your folks at breakfast. I am starving". I smile at him. "Why not? I bet my folks are kind of glad they don't have to spend the day with me. But first we need to get out of bed. And I am the first to shower" I laugh at him as I jump out of bed and run towards the bathroom.


End file.
